A White Wolf
by Shizaki Kuro
Summary: Allen's home gets burned down and he gets captured by the black order, can Kanda help his little wolf or is Allen and his pack doomed Rated M for possible gore and lemons yullen :3
1. A wolf captured

**Okay this is my last new fic for now, that way I can work on updating the others, and actually this story was created before all the others and is already pretty long but I've just been too lazy to actually write it, and it is also my favorite of my fics. Oh and this isn't Beta'd.**

**Starik: and in case anyone is wondering I will appear in this fic as well!**

**Len: and me Disclaimer: We do not own DGM**

**Stuff you need to know:**

This is normal

_This is when Allen uses telepathy_

**This is in Allen's mind**

_**This is an author's note**_

A white wolf, bigger than any horse, ran as fast as its legs could carry it; racing against the flames that threaten to engulf its forest home. In the chaos the pack had scattered leaving many fleeing on their own, he ran in the direction of the only place he would feel safe. The black order, it wasn't much of a sanctuary as its purpose was to exterminate creatures like him, but because of his fear his mind was fragmented into many pieces, and the samurai of the black order was the only thing his mind could focus on, the only thing safe.

"_Kan… Kanda, Kanda…. Yuu!"_

He reached the top of a mountain, looking down, even though it was miles away and the middle of the night he could see the light of the fire, and his fear spiked, he could still smell the smoke. He may be a fighter and Beta of his pack but he feared the fire, it was an enemy Allen couldn't fight. Turning back toward the order, he wasn't sure how to get in. The wind stirred against the building a whisper for Allen to run, a warning from those who died perhaps, but Allen couldn't leave he was scared and had nowhere else to go. He looked around but couldn't seem to find a way in, he never came this close to the order before he had always met Kanda further back, and they both knew better to have a werewolf in sight here. Frustrated Allen sat and stared at the ominous tower, he had to get Kanda to let him in, so he letup a howl hoping it would be heard. To Allen's joy a small passage opened up away from the main gate, had that always been there? He slowly walked toward the entrance; it was just big enough that if he lowered his head he could walk through. As he stepped through the door closed behind him, he could only move forward now. He reached out with his telepathy hoping that the person who let him in would answer.

"_Hello? Is anybody there?... Thanks for letting me in, the forest where I live had caught fire"_

Taking another step forward the floor came out from underneath him and he fell with a yelp.

. . .

Kanda was just finishing his evening meditation when he was rudely interrupted by none other than the Baka Usagi a.k.a. Lavi.

"Hey Yuu, did yah hear that apparently we managed to capture a werewolf that was wandering outside, and bookman wants me to help the science section study it, I'm bringing Lenalee so why don't you come?"

Knowing that if he were to refuse he would have to deal with the red-heads whinning, he reluctantly agreed to go with them.

'I wonder what the wolf wanted to make such a stupid decision to come here' Kanda's thoughts froze as a sudden realization came to mind 'No he's not that stupid…. Then again it's Moyashi'.

"Hey" Kanda said getting Lavi's attention "What does the wolf look like?"

"Well they told me it was white with unusual silver eyes and its left foreleg is black" Lavi reported looking at Kanda curiously "Why?" he asked, but it was too late as Kanda was already speed walking toward the stairs that led to the keeping area of captured creatures.

. . .

Allen was scared to say the least he was in a small cage with no windows or openings causing nothing to be seen but darkness, he heard cries of other creatures in pain.

**He shrunk back into himself and was soon comforted by the presence of his inner wolf that was keeping a close eye on him; he let it take him over so it could protect him in the safety of his mind. His wolfs only thought was to protect him as the wolf was his instincts, it was hotwired to fight or run as it was only ever fully in control when something was horribly wrong or if they were in a very scary and dangerous situations**. _**(Note: like when an animal is so scared it attacks anything that could be a threat even if it's normally nice)**_

. . .

Kanda entered a large empty pure white room lined with barred cages full of all kinds of creatures, their fear was nearly visible in the air and Kanda rarely came down here because he found it disgusting. However there was a large metal box in the middle of the room it presence announcing to all that there was a new arrival. The few more aggressive and starving creatures growled and bit at their bars, they knew that the humans would let a few of them out to test the new comers strength and they were eager for blood, some even voicing their excitement, especially the two chimera who were roaring with pleasure. The noise was not something he enjoyed, but his attention was turned to the metal box as growls answered the chimera's roars and claws started ripping through the metal like paper, as Lavi finally catching up skidded to a halt at the bottom of the steps at the sight.

"Damn that thing is having a bad day" Lavi said as he pulled a lever on the wall triggering an evacuation alarm.

"Che" Kanda watched as the human occupants of the room ran to a viewing room where they could see what was happening behind the safety of nearly impenetrable glass. As the doors sealed it left Lavi and Kanda alone to deal with the problem.

"Stay out of my way Usagi" Kanda said as he saw it was his wolf that emerged from the box, and growled at him dangerously.

. . .

**Allen heard his wolf answer a battle-cry, trusting the wolf could take care of itself; he curled up in the recesses of his mind and drifted to sleep.**

The wolf stepped out of its box ready for battle, snorting however at the sight of his challenge safely locked behind bars, hearing words in front of him his mind recognized it as a human language, and he however couldn't understand humans and growled his displeasure. He noted the human in front of him his eyes could tell apart species but not individuals, and seeing the sword on this he recognized him as a threat and charged.

. . .

Kanda saw the wolf charge but didn't move except to toss Mugen the floor "Yuu! What are you doing!" Lavi yelled and was ignored as the giant wolfs head latched on to Kanda's waiting arm.

Kanda flinched at the feel of teeth tearing through flesh but watched the wolf's face intently as it froze on Kanda's arm "Moyashi" he said softly and after a minute the wolf released a whine and let go.

. . .

**The wolf registered the arm as a perfect target and latched on almost happily only to freeze as a scent hit its nose. Although his eyes could not tell humans apart his nose could and this scent was familiar.**

**Allen stirred slightly when his wolf prodded at him "Leave me be" he said turning away but his wolf whined and ran to his other side to nudge him again. **

"**What?" he asked finally stirring, his wolf brought him closer to the surface and presented him with a scent, a very familiar one "KANDA" Allen screeched "Let me see!" he said and the wolf switched places with him once more retreating to the back of his mind and waiting to be called on again.**

Allen's eyes came into focus and the his wolf couldn't tell people apart he could, and seeing his teeth currently latched into Kanda he whined and let go and reached out to Kanda with his mind, as tears rolled down his wolf face.

"_Kanda, I'm so sorry"_

**Please Review **

**:3**


	2. Kanda's birthday

**Okay I know it's been forever since I updated any of my fics, and I know this chapter is short but I wasn't planning on updating anything today, but Starik was so kind enough to remind me that its Kanda's birthday so to celebrate I managed to write this even though I have the flu and a major case of writer's block, but like I said its Kanda's birthday so I sucked it up, sat down, and wrote.**

**Starik: I think a thank you for getting Shizaki to write is deserved, so hit that Review button!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM and do not receive any payment by writing!**

**Stuff you need to know:**

This is normal

_This is when Allen uses telepathy_

**This is in Allen's mind**

_**This is an author's note**_

"_Kanda, I'm so sorry" _

"Che, Baka Moyashi" Kanda said and flicked Allen on the nose, who let out a yelp in return.

"Uum, did I miss something" Lavi said still watching by the stairs.

"_Oh, HI!"_ Allen said happily, as he bounded over to Lavi, his tail wagging

"Um, hi?" Lavi said confused.

"_I'm Allen, oh I almost forgot, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANDA"_ Allen said turning to Kanda and jumping up and down, which was funny looking in his wolf form.

"Please tell me that's not why you were caught" Kanda replied.

"_No, my forest was burnt down by Akuma, the pack scattered and I didn't have anywhere to go so I came here"_ he whined and his tail stopped its wagging to drop toward the floor.

"Kanda, can you explain why there is a wolf here that seems to know you" Lavi asked

"_My name is Allen"_ said wolf happily corrected.

"Moyashi is" _"ALLEN"_ Allen quickly interrupted "Moyashi is, a friend of mine" Kanda said ignoring Allen's reply completely.

"You have friends" Lavi said looking at Kanda skeptically.

"Che"

Allen was about to comment when the doors unlocked and the scientists reentered the room.

"And who is your friend Kanda" Komui asked as he was the first to enter the room.

"_I'm Allen" Allen_ replied prancing up to Komui to sit in front of him and tilt his head to the side_ "Who are you" _he asked.

"I'm Komui" He replied "Why don't we take this discussion to my office".

"_Okay"_ Allen said and shifted to the size of a normal grey wolf and followed Kanda out the door.

**Review Please!**


	3. Majick's begining

**Look, I updated! And Starik didn't even have to tell me, plus this chapter is 1,000 words!**

**Starik: but you were supposed to update Elven Tale and Dragon Flames before this fic!**

**But this one is my favorite, and most of it's in my head so I don't have to make it up as I go along like my other ones! Anyway Starik Disclaimer!**

**Starik: Shizaki does not own DGM or its characters, and does not gain profit by writing this.**

**Stuff you need to know:**

This is normal

_This is when Allen uses telepathy_

**This is in Allen's mind**

_**This is an author's note**_

Kanda couldn't take it anymore, Moyashi kept stopping to look at things, making Kanda almost run into him, so Kanda then decided to pick up the wolf and carry him.

"_Neh, Kanda put me down_" Allen whined, looking up at Kanda.

"Quiet, Moyashi, your wolf form is big and heavy, and my arm still hurts so quit squirming"

The wolf stopped moving but mumbled that his name is Allen and that he couldn't help that wolves were a bit big, much to Lavi's amusement.

"Sooooooooo, how do you two know each other" Lavi asked once they had arrived at Komui's office.

Allen looked about ready to reply but was cut off "I found him on a mission once" Kanda replied, and Allen snorted at how much the samurai had left out.

His thoughts pretty much the same as the wolf now sitting on the floor Komui spoke up "Allen, why don't you tell us all of what happened since Kanda seems to be leaving things out".

Allen obliged, happy to being addressed by his name.

_**(Flash Back)**_

**The wolf was hardly noticeable its coat blending with the winter snow around it, he was on patrol when he sensed a creature rare around these parts, a Akuma, now they not really that rare anywhere else but to have one hanging around the forest surrounding the black order just seemed like suicide.**

**Allen trailed after the invisible airborne trail the Akuma's soul gave off, although it was invisible he, unlike others even of his kind could see the trail, in his eyes it appeared purple. His nose also began picking up traces of human, but this human smelt different and he picked up pace running off after the appealing scent. Suddenly he growled it was his inner wolf warning him, skidding to a stop Allen quickly thanked the wolf, he can't just go running off after a good smelling human, there are Akuma nearby and the human could very well be an exorcist.**

**Once again he preceded with caution however his steps were jittery he was hoping to see his first exorcist, maybe even witness a battle between foes, he could feel his wolf right on the edge of his consciousness just as eager as himself. Hearing sounds of battle ahead he sunk low to the ground and looked into a clearing from behind a tree, watching what looked to be a samurai fighting level twos, about three, noting that this person was not having trouble with the beasts he was about to lay down and enjoy the show. That is until a level three appeared behind the oblivious exorcist, acting on instinct he changed into human form and activated his innocence, well Majick really…**

_**(End Flash Back)**_

"Innocence" Komui yelled interrupting Allen's story telling "You have innocence!"

Allen looked over at Kanda confused, had Kanda not told anyone, he was answered by Kanda's glare, meaning that indeed Kanda had not told them.

"_It looks like I have more to tell, then just how me and Kanda met_" Allen started to tell a new story passed down by the pack _"the innocence you use had originated from the god crystal itself, well that crystal created another very similar substance, as God had thought that his human warriors might need help against the millennium earls threat. Now as dog is man's best friend, the wolf is Gods, God sent down The Great Wolf his most trusted friend, and had him consume the innocence's twin a crystal much like innocence, it was blue and called Majick. The Great Wolf then realized that this had given the power to turn into a human with the same powers as an exorcist, as Majick ran through his blood, by order of God, he mated with many female wolves and created a race of beings that would work along with the exorcists and were given the name were-wolves. And for a time their union worked and the world was brought back from destruction, however the humans started fearing that the wolves strength was to equal to their own and betrayed them, with the millennium earls threat gone they spread rumors that the wolves had turned rogue and betrayed god, creating a view in the public eye of man eating monsters, so god erased the humans memories and notations of the wolves as exorcists and the crystal Majick but let the rumors survive that were-wolves were monsters and the wolves went to hiding in the forest until the return of the millennium earl, but unfortunately the black order had inherited the lies of the humans along with their innocence and the wolves are once again hunted_". To prove his point Allen turned into his human form and activated The Crowned Clown. (_**A/N Majick allows them to create clothes when they change into humans so they won't be naked… unless they want to XD**_)

Lavi and Komui stood shocked at Allen's transformation, and Kanda stood bored as he had heard the story and seen Allen's transformation before, however he noted that Lenalee had not once shown up during this whole ordeal and realized that Lavi must have lied, he made a mental note to beat the rabbit later.

"Anyway, as I was saying before"….

_**(Flash Back)**_

**With the level three safely destroyed Allen, shifted back to wolf form, only to see the exorcist staring at him.**

_**(End Flash Back)**_

"… so then Kanda proceeded to ask how I had innocence and I talked with him until we reached the order, and from then on we would meet on the night of the full moon and talk" Allen said and deactivated Crown Clown but remained in human form.

"I see" Lavi said, with all this new information, he would have to talk to Bookman later.

"I see" Komui said repeating Lavi "With that explained, why did you come the order instead of wait for the full moon to see Kanda, does it have something to do with the forest fire"?

**Review Please!**

**Next chapter we get to see what happened in the forest!**

**Starik: And meet me!**

**:3**


End file.
